Turbo
Turbo ( also known as King Candy within Sugar Rush) is the main antagonist of Wreck-It Ralph. He was the famous main character in an 8-bit racing game called, Turbo Time. His legacy in the arcade had spawned the term "going Turbo" to describe the act of game-jumping. In order to gain back the attention he used to have, Turbo game-jumped into RoadBlasters and purposely crashed the game, having both it and his own game unplugged. After the incident, he then resided in Game Central Station for many years. Until sometime after during 1997, he then cleverly disguised himself as King Candy and entered Sugar Rush. Turbo then tried to delete Vanellope's code, which resorted into making her a permanent glitch, so that he could become the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush. Appearance As Turbo Turbo was a short and stocky man with pale gray skin. He had bright yellow eyes with no irises, and tombstone-like yellow teeth. He also had what appears to be dark eye bags and laugh lines around his mouth, giving his face an overall skeletal look. His entire head was covered by a white racing helmet that was painted with a red signature "T" (for Turbo), and he wore a matching white and red jumpsuit. On the Turbo Time cabinet, he had a more cartoonish face, he had white eyes and teeth, and his helmet was painted with a red streak, in the centre. As King Candy King Candy was a bald, white-skinned old man with gray hair tufts and eyebrows. He had beady, dark eyes and a cartoonishly large, bulbous nose. The king's most notable feature, would be his tiny, golden crown that is usually slanted atop his large head. He wore a purple tailcoat with a white shirt and vest, covered in glitter, lace collar, and cufflinks. There were also two golden buttons on the back of the tailcoat. A notable feature would also be his red bow-tie, which resembled a candy wrapper. He also wore poofy golden and caramel pants and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the tip that jingled whenever he moved frantically. During the races, the king would don a particular racing outfit that consisted of his prominent outfit, along with brown gloves, a large, golden and caramel helmet, and black racing goggles with red lenses. His kart, formerly Vanellope's, seems to be made almost completely out of sugar. In most promotional material, King Candy is seen with his miniature candy cane, which was only featured briefly in the film during the Random Roster Race. As a Cy-Bug As a Cy-Bug, King Candy was about 30 feet (10 m) long and his face repeatedly glitched over from King Candy to Turbo, as if a render error, though King Candy was apparently the default face. He had the body structure of a silverfish, could curl into a ball for protection, and had a neck that could expand in length. His colors consisted of mostly purple, orange, and pink, and the tip of his claws had a darker tone of purple. He also gained six orange striped legs; four large ones, and two smaller ones located on his chest. His head also sported purple markings, which were also seen on his face along with a yellow marking under his crown. King Candy's crown also changed, now having a spiky appearance and apparently becoming a permanent part of his body. With his transformation, he gained sugarcoated, hot pink, wings for flight that can fold in at will. Whenever his Cy-Bug programming occurred, King Candy's eyes turned blue and pixelated, while the Turbo persona remained unchanged. King Candy also retained his cufflinks, lace collar, and red bow-tie with the transformation. Official Bio As King Candy King Candy: King of All that's Sweet "All hail King Candy—ruler of the race track, captain of confectionery, sovereign of sugar." Not surprisingly, the most powerful figure in the Sugar Rush game is also the best racer on the track. He may look noble enough, but don't be fooled—this mysterious monarch rules his kingdom with a sugary fist and he is determined to keep his kingdom safe from glitches, rabble-rousers and outsiders. Don't expect him to go easy on Ralph and Vanellope. The King is ably assisted by his strong-arming security donuts, Wynnchel and Duncan, and his diminutive henchman Sour Bill, a tiny little ball of unsweetness, who carry out his nefarious bidding." "King Candy is not all laughter and lollipops. He's also one of the best racers in Sugar Rush. What's a more suitable seat for this ruler of the racetrack than his own candy kart- which doubles as the official throne. When this sovereign of sweetness isn't ruling the land with a sugary fist, the King is modifying his kart to make sure it is the fastest, most stylish ride in all the land." Personality As Turbo Turbo appears to have been an arrogant and conceited character in his own game even before assuming the role of king of Sugar Rush. Whether or not he was sadistic or disturbed before adopting the persona of King Candy is unknown. The hijacking of RoadBlasters was certainly a symptom of jealousy and spite, but malicious intent may ultimately have arisen out of fear and a desperate sense of self-preservation, not an innate evil. The reason for his uninviting attitude and craving of destruction is because of his attention seeking self, which was granted by the arcade gamers, giving him the attention. As King Candy As King Candy, he is shown at first to be a benevolent and generous king, giving lots of candy toward the characters of Sugar Rush. But this is none other than just an illusion of his true personality, which is tyrannical, manipulative, deceptive, and egocentric. This may be partly a result of the intense jealousy he held against RoadBlasters when it proved to be more popular than his original game. Turbo is also more determined to keep himself in power at any costs, even if it means manipulating others to an extent that will put them in harm's place. King Candy is incredibly eccentric and flamboyant. Throughout most of the movie, he portrays himself as a bubbly, yet somewhat strict, ruler. As his true self (Turbo), he was said to have loved the spotlight, but the moment that was all taken away, he became demented, and he was determined to remain beloved, even if it meant ruining another game. While most of the movie portrays him as wacky and fun, his true colors are shown as time goes on. He is revealed to be an intelligent and villainous mastermind whose ambitions drive him to insanity. According to Sour Bill, he'll do anything to stop Vanellope from racing. This was proven when Turbo tried to murder Vanellope on the racetrack during the Random Roster Race. It's traits like these that makes Turbo a virus, what video game characters acknowledge as dangerous threats that can spread and control other games with ease. Like most Disney villains, Turbo is incredibly power-hungry; this is shown when he turns into a monstrous Cy-Bug and plans to take over every game in the arcade, because he has the ultimate power to assimilate. Even though he was a strict ruler, he was apparently loved by the Sugar Rush subjects, who all showed definite respect for him, with the obvious exception of Vanellope. However, the praise was, in reality, artificial when Turbo had reformatted Sugar Rush years ago. He was particularly close to Sour Bill, his most trusted assistant. Bill was the only other character in the movie to know about the secret codes of Sugar Rush. Not only that, the king trusted Bill enough to actually inform him that Vanellope wasn't really a glitch. Aside from his dark, yet funny, nature, Turbo also proves to be very manipulative. He was able to convince Ralph to destroy Vanellope's kart, acting as if it was to protect her, though it was really to prevent his plans from being foiled. He also showed signs of being sadistic, specifically when he laughed psychotically when Vanellope was about to meet her end on the race track, saying, "End of the line, glitch!". This was also shown when he stated killing Ralph would be for fun then gratitude, and when he attempted to he took immense pleasure in doing so. He also forced Ralph to watch Vanellope as she was nearly killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs, exclaiming, "Let's watch her die together, shall we?!". Story Turbo's game Turbo Time was very popular in the Litwak arcade, and he loved all the attention that his fans gave him. One day, a new racing game named RoadBlasters came in and proved to be more popular towards the other kids because of superior graphics, leaving Turbo to become very envious. Because of this, Turbo abandons his own game, and inserted himself into RoadBlasters, causing the game to start glitching, much to the dismay of two boys playing the game. Once the boys reported this to Mr. Litwak, he had both Turbo Time and RoadBlasters unplugged immediately. This notorious event is what led to coining the terms "game-jumping" and "going Turbo" by all video game characters to discourage themselves from moving from one game to another during arcade time (even the video game villains know better then to mess with their games' programming). However, unknown to everyone, Turbo escaped from being unplugged and remained dormant in Game Central Station until a racing game called Sugar Rush was plugged into the arcade. s codes, disguised as King Candy]] Having infiltrated into the game, Turbo hacked into the game's codes and unpluged Princess Vanellope von Schweetz from the mainframe, turning her into a glitch. He also re-formats himself as King Candy, and locks away the memories of all the other characters in order to have them turn against her, leaving him to take full control of the game — until Ralph arrives. Turbo is discovered when Vanellope bypasses him in a race, which prompts him to leap over on the hood of his kart and knock the front of Vanellope's kart with a rod from his kart, which hooks onto Turbo's fender. Vanellope then tries to glitch herself and her kart away. When trying to attack Vanellope, it caused a chain reaction that reveals Turbo for whom he really is. As King Candy. '''Spoiler warning: Plot, ending details or any similar kind of information follow. In his disguise, Turbo is first seen as the ruler of Sugar Rush. Turbo partakes in the daily races with the status as Sugar Rush's best racer and acts in a very cruel manner (especially to Vanellope and later on, Ralph). In order to keep Vanellope from crossing the finish line in Sugar Rush races, Turbo creates a set of rules to which everyone in the land of Sugar Rush takes heed. The king, seeing Ralph as a threat to his game, immediately takes action by forcing his guards to get rid of him, believing that Ralph is trying to take over Sugar Rush (though Ralph states that he's only after his Hero's Duty's Medal that Vanellope stole from him). Regardless of his attempts, Ralph manages to escape and he helps Vanellope build a kart to enter a race with in order to retrieve his Hero's Duty medal. The King notices what Ralph is trying to do and goes as far to using cheat codes to get Ralph his medal back so he'll no longer assist Vanellope in making a kart. Ralph tries to figure out why King Candy and the other racers have a grudge against Vanellope, to which King Candy explains that Vanellope could potentially make Sugar Rush become unplugged because of her glitching. King Candy then tricks Ralph into breaking Vanellope's kart. Later, Ralph notices a picture of Vanellope on Sugar Rush's game cabinet and realizes that Vanellope was actually meant to be in the game. Ralph forces Sour Bill to tell him why Vanellope is present on the game cabinet and it is revealed that King Candy made Vanellope a glitch on purpose. Sour Bill also confesses that he had Felix imprisoned in the Fungeon to stop him from tracking down Ralph, since Fix-It Felix, Jr. is on the verge of being unplugged due to Ralph's absence. Determined to set things right, Ralph persuades Felix to fix Vanellope's kart and frees Felix and Vanellope from the Fungeon. The trio proceeds to the Random Roster Race. At one point during the Random Roster Race, Vanellope glitches to protect herself from danger and causes King Candy to glitch in the process. His true form is shown to be Turbo, the infamous main character of the racing game Turbo Time. Vanellope forces Turbo to bump into a wall and get consumed by a Cy-Bug. When the Cy-Bugs start devouring Sugar Rush, after learning from Sergeant Calhoun that only a beacon of light can kill the Cy-Bugs, Ralph decides to create a beacon by punching Mentos into a pool of Diet Cola, which would kill him and stop the Cy-Bugs. ]] Turbo arrives, re-spawned as a far more powerful Cy-Bug, and tries to stop Ralph from doing so, announcing his new goal as a dangerous virus, capable of destroying every other game in the arcade as revenge of his plans being foiled. After a lengthy fight, Turbo flies up into the air, dragging Ralph to force him to see Vanellope getting killed by a swarm of Cy-Bugs. Fortunately, Vanellope uses her glitching to escape the Cy-Bugs, and Ralph breaks free from Turbo's grasp, soaring down into the Mentos to ensure that the beacon is set off properly. Vanellope rescues Ralph from the resulting explosion in the nick of time. As the beacon lights, all the Cy-Bugs are attracted to it and perish in the process. Turbo, of course, tries to resist at first by alternating between his mesmerized Candy persona and his panicking Turbo persona, but his Cy-Bug programming overwhelms him and he flies to the beacon and his death. Because he is from a different game, he is unable to regenerate (which Sonic the Hedgehog explained at the start of the film); however, as Turbo had previously hacked into the Sugar Rush code to create his King Candy persona, it is debatable whether or not the game would attempt to regenerate him prior to Vanellope crossing the finish line - which then resets the game. It is then discovered that Turbo tried to prevent Vanellope from crossing the finish line because she is a princess and the true ruler of Sugar Rush. Turbo had corrupted Sugar Rush, locked up the memories of everyone within it, and took the role as king. Following the deaths of Turbo and the Cy-Bugs, Vanellope crosses the finish line and has her status restored, along with everyone's memories. Trivia * Turbo's King Candy disguise design is said to have been inspired by the Mad Hatter, who in turn was inspired by the actor Ed Wynn. He may have also been designed after Willy Wonka (1971). * In the playable, browser-based game adaptation of Sugar Rush, one can unlock King Candy himself as a playable racer simply by typing in the code "KING CANDY". In the Japanese version, this code is "7eleven". * In early stages of production, King Candy owned a Uni-candy-corn named Skittles. * As King Candy, his fans were anthropomorphic popcorn. * Turbo looks very different from his promotional art render of himself on the side of his game cabinet, with his render showing a much happier and cartoonier appearance. In his actual game, Turbo (and the twins) look much more fatigued and gaunt. * Turbo was animated by Zach Parrish. * He and Judge Doom from Who Framed Roger Rabbit have many similarities, including having their identites revealed by the end and trying to take over another dimension. * Turbo's personality is similar to that of Waternoose, the antagonist from Monsters, Inc., who started off as a friendly character but had his true nature revealed by the end. * The password he entered to get to the code of Sugar Rush is the infamous Konami Code on the NES controller. * The kart that he is normally seen with used to be in Vanellope's possession, as Vanellope is seen driving it on the side of the game console. * Despite the appearance of the kart he uses, no official name has been released and is the only kart in the game to have no name, but a widely-used fan-made name is the Royal Kart or Royal Racer. However, it is called the Royal Racer in Disney Infinity. * Turbo is apparently the only racer known to have escaped Turbo Time before it was unplugged. * Turbo may have done some graffiti on the Sugar Rush walls at Game Central Station. To the right, there is a stamp that says Turbo with a picture of Turbo's face. * He is also similar to Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear from Toy Story 3, getting angry about rejection/replacement and wanting revenge by taking over a particular place. He also is similar because he wasn't apparently evil until this event. * When King Candy is accessing his code in the Sugar Rush code room, there are two code blocks that resemble Turbo's 8-bit face. * Both Turbo and King Candy's catchphrases have 4 syllables. * Despite the fact Turbo is the main antagonist of the movie, he did not originally have any promotional art or merchandise in his original form. This is perhaps due to the fact that Disney did not want anyone to know that Turbo was the main antagonist of the film until the audience watched the movie and found out for themselves. However, in late 2013, Funko released Turbo as a Pop Vinyl figure. * He shares similarities to Napoleon in George Orwell's novel Animal Farm. Both characters believe that what they want is what everyone else wants. They both have a sidekick (Sour Bill with Turbo and Squealer with Napoleon). Also, they spread propaganda to their followers and they both had other henchmen (Sugar Rush racers with Turbo and the guard dogs with Napoleon). *Throughout the movie, there are signs that King Candy was Turbo. Here are the following examples: **He doesn't look like the other racers from Sugar Rush. While he has a rather cartoonish look, the racers have the appearance of chibi. **He was the only one from Sugar Rush that knew Ralph's name because when he was known as Turbo, his game was next to Ralph's game. Possibly knowing him before he became King Candy. **When Ralph was going to smash him, he was running because he knew that he was outside of his game and he wouldn't regenerate if he died. **When King Candy is accessing his code in the Sugar Rush code room, there are some faces of Turbo that can be seen. This was foreshadowing that King Candy was Turbo. *When Turbo is first mentioned by M. Bison, some viewers thought that he was making a Street Fighter ''reference. This was later proven false. *Turbo is, to some extent, similar to Vathek from ''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. **Both tried to destroy the former ruler to become king. **Both have a lisp. **Both end up being defeated in some way. **Both engage the main characters in a boss battle. **Both alter their surroundings to suit their needs (Turbo changed the racer's codes to make them think he was king, Vathek placed guards everywhere and fire breathing statues of himself). **Both can fly (Turbo can as a Cy-Bug). *King Candy's true identity, Turbo, has some similarities (in appearance and behavior) to the Broozers from the Mario series. **Both have yellowish eyes. **Both are menacing, devious, and cruel. **Both have large grimaces on their faces. **Both try to take revenge on the main character(s) (Turbo does with Vanellope and Ralph to retain his status, Broozers chase down and try to attack Mario and Luigi). Gallery For images of Turbo and King Candy, click here. Video's Featuring Turbo/King Candy Quotes * "Find that glitch! DESTROY that kart! SHE CAN'T BE ALLOWED TO RACE!" * "Is that a threat I smell? Blech...beyond the halitosis you so obviously suffer from." * "And if I ever see you here again, Wreck-It Ralph, (chuckles) I'll lock you in my Fungeon!" * "Fun dungeon. You know, it's a play on words." * "I'm Turbo! The greatest racer ever! And I did not reprogram this world to let you and that halitosis-riddled warthog... TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!!!" * (King Candy puts on glasses) "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you? (Ralph takes the glasses and uses them to bash King Candy over the head) OW! You hit a guy WITH glasses... That's, hm...Well played." * "Turbo-tastic!" * "Milk my duds! It's Wreck-It Ralph!" * "Welcome to the boss level!" * "Have some candy!" * "Because of you, Ralph, I'm now the most powerful VIRUS IN THE ARCADE!! Ha ha ha!! I can take over any game I want! I should thank you....... but it'd be more fun to kill you!" * (To Ralph, wickedly) "Get back here, little guy! Hahahahahahaha!" * "Where do you think YOU'RE going?!" * "I'm not through with you yet!! UP WE GO!!!" * "Look at that, it's your little friend. Let's watch her ''DIE' '''together, shall we? (chuckles) It's game over for both of you!" * "YOU FOOLS!!! Why are you going into the ligh--?!" * "GO INTO THE LIGH-AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" - last words * "Salmon! Salmon! That's OBVIOUSLY salmon--- What are you doing here?!" * "I'm not against her, I'm trying to protect her. If Vanellope wins that race, she'll be added to the race roster. Then, gamers can choose her as their avatar. And when they see her glitching and twitching and then just being herself, they'll think our game is broken. We'll be put out of order for good! All my subjects will be homeless. But there is one who cannot escape because she's a glitch! And when the game's plug is pulled... she'll die with it." * "It's the fu.....NEVER MIND!!!!! Now I have a GLITCH to deal with thanks to you! * "Goodbye, Wreck-It Ralph! It hasn't been a pleasure!" * "Stop in the name of the king! That's me!" * "Sour Bill! I'm going out, you're in charge of the castle until I get back!" * "Where did they go? They just turned..." * "One of these things is not like the others, it's YOU! We're going to give you a nice new home." * "You game-jumped? Ralph...you're not going Turbo, are you? Because i-if you think you can come here, to MY kingdom, and take over my game, you've got another thing coming!" * "Oh, the codes. It's the sweet lifeblood of the game!" *''"Your medal? Hoo hoo hoo....Bad guys don't win medals."'' *''"Ralph, do you know what the hardest part about being a king is? Doing what's right, no matter what."'' *''"I know it's tough, but heroes have to make the tough choices, don't they?"'' *''"Hello, my loyal subjects! Ha ha! Have some candy!" (throws candy to the crowd)'' *''"Hold it right there, GLITCH! (gasps) And Wreck-It Ralph?!"'' *''"Thank you for that steraling introduction, Sour Bill. (pats Sour Bill on the head) And thank you to today's avatar's, it was a wonderful day of racing. But now the arcade is closed, so it's time to wipe the slate clean, and race to decide our new roster! The first nine racer's across that finish line will reprensent Sugar Rush and tomorrow's avatars!"'' *''"Listen, this event is pay to play, we all know this. The fee to compete is one gold coin from your previous winnings, if you've ever won....(chuckles) I have! Let me go first!" (throws coin).'' *''"I forbid you....to CROSS....THAT FINISH LINE!'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters with Game Unplugged Category:Main Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:TurboTime Characters Category:TurboTime Category:Sugar Rush Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Humanoid Characters